Letters
by fangirls life
Summary: Letters to and from the dead. Lots of fluff. Set after allegiant so spoilers. Pairings: fourtris, will/christina, uriah/marlene, zeke/shauna, al/lynn
1. Dear Tobias

Dear Tobias

I miss you with all my heart. I love you more than anything in the world. Life is good up here. I have made my peace with my family, Will and Al. Al and Lynn are dating and are happy. Everyone reckons Al is going to propose soon, we even have money on when. Uriah and Marlene got married on last years choosing day! I was a bridesmaid and Lynn was maid of honor. Will and I are always talking about home. It took me three weeks to explain you and me were actually a couple. He misses Christina a lot so I talk a lot about her. We can come down and see you, but not have you see or hear us for twenty-four hours a week. I always see you and check up on caleb. I go with Uraih and Marlene to see Zeke, Will to see Cara and Christina and Lynn to see Shauna.

I will always love you and missing you this much brakes my heart but I'm holding on until your time comes. I trust you to be happy without me. It may be hard and life may suck at times but hold on for the easy moments and the ones that don't suck.

I love you always and forever Tobias,I promise

Love Tris


	2. Dear Christina

Dear Christina

I miss you. Somehow that says it all yet doesn't say anything about how I feel. I must start at least a letter a day but I haven't finished a single one yet. Tris told me you and Cara forgave her and that means the world to me. I all miss my friends and family, but you were, and are, more than just my girlfriend. You are the most brilliant person ever to grace the earth and it was my privilege to be your boyfriend. If, when we eventually meet again you'll still have me I would be honored. Chrissy, in a way I'm glad I died, I couldn't have lived without you. I would've commited suicide if it had been the other way around.

Waiting, as I'll always be, for you

Love Will


	3. Dear Zeke

Dear Zeke

I'm married to Marlene! When are you asking Shauna to marry you? I know you and Mum miss me but now I'm happy with Mar. Me and Lynn agree you and Shauna need to get married. Bro, I miss you. I miss talking to you and I want to see you again and have you speak to me or even see me. The truth is, Bro, you were always there for me and I know about what you asked Four to do but what happened wasn't his fault. It wasn't mine either. It was the fault of some rebels. I'm fine and you should be to.

Your bro

Uriah


	4. Dear George

Dear George

I'm so sorry. I died believing Jeanine had had you killed, but you didn't die, you escaped. I killed Jeanine because she killed you, or so I thought. Georgie, I did a lot wrong but I need you to forgive me, I died protecting Tris. If I had just been able to get out I could've seen you. You were my last thought you know.

Your little sister

Victoria (Tori)


	5. Dear Shauna

Dear Shauna

You can walk again! Tris, Marlene and Uriah say hi. I miss you. You are amazing, you know and I needed you, but now I have my wonderful boyfriend Al. Your my big sister, but go have some fun and move on with your life. I reckon Zeke fancies you. I couldn't live my life to the full but you can and should.

Your little sis

Lynn


	6. Dear Tris

**A/n:please leave ideas for letter getting a bit stuck**

Dear Tris

Today would have been your birthday. Me and Christina had a party for you and it was depressing. I miss you and I need your memory because I hate living without you.

I know that you taking your brothers place wasn't just another Erudite headquarters you sacrificed yourself because you cared too much. I would have done the same to keep you safe. Six, wait for me, an I promise no-one will ever take your place in my heart. Caleb gave me all your things because he found the memories too painful. I saw you and I was one of the first to see the way you truly were and I thank my lucky stars I was able to call you mine.

Wait, because I promise I will

Your boyfriend, Tobias


	7. Dear Caleb

Dear Caleb

The last prior standing. Son you've done us proud. Your sister and Susan send their love. We died so you and your sister could know the truth and put things right in the world. We were the only people in the city who knew the whole truth and we didn't tell you. Son do the family proud and live your life while you can. Mum and Dad

P.S

Caleb remember I took the risk and it killed me like I knew it would. I love you and that's why I did it Caleb. Beatrice


End file.
